Never Leaving
by tvfreak13
Summary: This one goes out to all my Haleb shippers as we mourn the loss of Tyler on PLL. Two-shot. Takes place after the 3B finale. With Caleb being gone for a few days to look for Jamie, Hanna doubts their relationship and fears a break-up before Caleb comes back and convinces her that he'll never leave her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovlies, this one goes out to all my Halebers. I am so unbelievably sad that Mar is taking Caleb away from Hanna so this fanfic was born, even though I should be studying for my finals right now... Oh well, desperate times call for desperate measures. The title is "Never Leaving." Get it? BECAUSE CALEB SHOULD NEVER BE LEAVING PLL!**

**Note: Takes place after 3B finale. We're going to pretend that they found Jason's dead body in the trunk since I needed to make this part up for the story to flow. I hope it's not going to be Jason for real, but that's my guess for now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL cause y'all know that Caleb wouldn't be leaving if I did...**

* * *

Hanna sat on her bed, carefully painting her toenails, while listening to Taylor Swift and eating chocolate. The perfect therapy to calm her nerves from yesterday's unexpected events. Another murder attempt from –A yesterday along with seeing another dead body really had the blonde shaken up. While this form of therapy was somewhat soothing, Hanna could still think of one other place she'd rather be – or rather with one other person she'd rather be – Caleb. It was getting late, pushing 10:30 p.m., and Hanna was starting to worry that he wasn't back yet…

Caleb had left nights ago to go look for Jamie after Hanna had gotten the text from –A about the stolen church bell. Hanna could clearly tell that he was angry, which she had expected, but she hadn't expected him to leave town that quickly. She'd texted him a few times to make sure he was okay, and to see if there were any updates, but he was always short with her when he replied. Hanna was beginning to really think he was mad at her. Earlier this morning, she'd left him a voicemail asking what was going on with everything, and he only replied saying that he was coming home later this evening and that he'd text her then so she'd at least know he got back from his trip safely. She was kind of pissed that he texted her back instead of calling her (even though she hadn't asked him to) because she wanted to tell him about all of the –A drama as well. Maybe if she told him she was almost killed last night he might come home a little quicker. But she didn't know at this point, maybe he didn't care. She knew he was mad. She just wasn't sure about how much of that anger was directed towards her. Although Caleb always said the –A stuff was never her fault, she really felt like the whole incident was this time.

Jolted from her thoughts about Caleb, or more accurately her doubts about their relationship, Hanna heard the familiar beep of her cell phone and flinched. Seeing it was from Caleb, she opened the message eagerly. _Hey Han, just got back. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?_

Tomorrow? She was really hoping to see him tonight. She needed to clear the air and find out how he was feeling about the whole Jamie situation and fill him in on what he had missed in Rosewood. So she replied _Hey :) Can I see you tonight? I'll come over there. Please? I missed you and I need to talk to you._

Hanna got up off her bed, sliding on her Jimmy Choo flip flops since her toes were still wet, and put on a sweatshirt since it was still cold out. Stuffing some missing necessities into her purse, she was just about ready to head out the door. Her phone beeped again. _I want to see you too, but I'm really tired and just want to go to bed. I'll call you tomorrow morning._

What the hell? He hardly ever said no to her, especially when she asked to come over. _He really is mad at me_, she thought. She'd been questioning it the past few days, but this just confirmed it. Sitting back down on her bed she couldn't help but have flashbacks to a few months ago when he broke up with her, walking out her bedroom door. She picked up a picture of them from her bedside table, the one where she had her arms around his neck and they were both laughing. They were so happy in the picture. Hell, they were so happy days ago before the Jamie-bell catastrophe. Maybe he really is just tired, Hanna decided, going back in forth in her mind. Hmm what to say to his text… If he was just tired, she'd go over there and go to sleep with him. Snuggling with Caleb sounded pretty good just about now, given that he wasn't mad at her. _Can I just come over and sleep with you please? My mom is out of town on business. _She added the last part to let him know that she could spend the night for once. She'd only spent the night at his place a couple of times and he was always begging her to stay at times when they both knew she couldn't. She was just about to hit send when she decided to add a winky face on the end. A winky face implied sex, at least in their relationship, and she was pretty confident that Caleb would no longer be "too tired" if he knew that sex was involved. Plus it was only 10:30 for Christ's sake.

She was feeling a little better until she got his next text. _Hanna I'm tired and we both know I won't be sleeping if you come over here. I'll see you tomorrow. Promise. Goodnight._

_Wow. He really doesn't want to see me_, Hanna thought, even with the promise of "I'll see you tomorrow." Feeling emotional from yesterday's events on top of all this new stuff, Hanna broke down crying, completely convinced that Caleb was going to break up with her the next day. And she knew she deserved to be broken up with too. What –A was doing to Caleb was cruel. Caleb, hesitant to start a relationship with either of his birth parents in the first place, had to deal with his mom getting into an accident because of –A and now –A had helped to destroy his already fragile relationship with his father. Hanna felt sick knowing that she was partly to blame for this, and knew that Caleb had every reason to want nothing to do with her.

With her mom out of town, Hanna desperately wanted to be with someone to shake the overwhelming feeling of loneliness that was beginning to overcome her. Grabbing some ice cream from the freezer, she spotted a bottle of vodka her mom left out in the kitchen that she won from a work party or something. Alcohol looked pretty good to Hanna at the moment so she downed as much as she could before she couldn't take the burning feeling in her throat any longer.

* * *

She decided to walk to Spencer's since it was the closest of her friends' houses to hers. She felt slightly guilty for imposing on her since the girls found Jason's body yesterday, and Spencer was likely grieving, but she decided not to care. She needed her friends right now and Spencer was the closest option. Spencer could always tell her to leave if she wanted to.

Hearing the doorbell, Spencer was taken aback at the sight on her doorstep. Hanna, whose makeup was left a mess on her face in a mixture of salty tears, was clutching her bottle of vodka, the ice cream, and of course the movie that every girl watches when she's sad or needs a good cry – _The Notebook_.

Spencer immediately enveloped Hanna in a warm hug. "Hanna, what's wrong?," she asked her as the blonde cried into her shoulder.

"Caleb's going to break up with me," she practically sobbed.

"Oh sweetie. Why do you think that?"

Hanna told her everything from how Caleb didn't want her messing in his family business in the first place, to the Jamie bell incident, to Caleb's short texts and not wanting to see her tonight.

The girls shared the ice cream – and the vodka – and popped in _The Notebook,_ Spencer glad to have the company for the night, even under these circumstances. Pretty soon they were both drunk and sniffly from crying even though the movie had barely started.

"Me and Caleb used to be like that," Hanna sniffled, pouring herself another shot of vodka as Allie and Noah explored the abandoned house and Allie played the old piano.

"You can still be like that Han," Spencer said rubbing her shoulder. Spencer was not totally convinced that Caleb was going to break up with her. Spencer knew that Caleb loved her and how determined he was to stop –A from messing with his and Hanna's life. She just couldn't see him giving up on their relationship that easily.

Hating seeing her friend like this, she got up claiming that she was going to the bathroom. Which she was, expect that she was calling Caleb in there.

Caleb was fast asleep when he heard Spencer's call. He was physically exhausted from driving half the day, as well as emotionally exhausted from the stress of looking for Jamie for two days and not finding him. It didn't help that he barely slept at all the past few nights either. Caleb groaned when he heard his phone ring, cursing himself for forgetting to turn it on silent so he could finally enjoy sleeping back in his own bed. However, when he saw Spencer calling he was concerned. Spencer never called him and it was late. All he could think about was _what if something happened to Hanna?_

"Hello?," he asked cautiously

"Hey Caleb, it's Spencer," she muttered angrily. It was his fault her best friend was crying after all.

"Hey. Is everything okay?," he asked, confused by the hostility he heard in her voice.

"If you call your girlfriend showing up on my doorstep crying her eyes out with a bottle of vodka and a half empty pint of Ben & Jerry's, then yes," she said in an angry, yet calm, Spencer Hastings matter-of-fact tone.

Caleb sighed. "God, is this about me telling her not to come over tonight?" He had a bad feeling that something like this would happen. He knew how sensitive Hanna was when he told her he couldn't do something like hang out with her, but he really was just tired – like he'd said for God's sake. Why did girls try to find some hidden meaning in everything?

"Are you seriously mad at her about the Jamie bell incident because you should know how –A works by now?," Spencer shot back, all calmness in her voice gone. Even though she and Toby were back together now and she knew the truth about him, there was still some built up rage she had towards the male sex that she was now taking out on Caleb.

"Of course I'm not mad at her," he replied, upset that she thought that. "I'm angry at –A and this whole situation, but no, I don't blame her. Why? Does she think I'm mad at her or something?," he asked innocently.

"Yeah she does dumbass. She's a mess and thinks you're going to break up with her," a frustrated Spencer moaned. Guys could be so clueless some of the time. Scratch that – most of the time.

"Oh." Caleb ran a hand through his messy hair. After all of the times he had reassured Hanna that –A and the drama he/she/them brought along with them was not her fault, he thought she might actually believe her by now. Guess not.

"Yeah Oh. And call me crazy, but I thought her boyfriend might want to be there for her especially after what happened last night."

"What happened last night?," Caleb asked clueless again.

"Seriously?," Spencer asked dumbfounded, "She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?," he asked quickly, now deeply concerned.

God, the last thing Spencer wanted to do was rehash the last night's events but she gave him a quick summary. "Well first of all –A tried to lock us in a house and then burn it down. Hanna and Mona swear they saw Alison in the red coat, and we found Jason's dead body."

_What the hell? I leave town for a few days and even more crazy shit happens when I'm gone_, Caleb thought. He instantly felt guilty that he wasn't there to help Hanna and the other girls. "Spencer, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Well are you still too tired or will you come pick her up and attempt to pry this bottle of vodka from her hands, because I'm not doing too well?," she asked, some sympathy finally making an appearance in her voice. Like she wanted to take care of a drunk Hanna anyway.

"Yeah, I'm leaving right now to get her. Thanks for calling Spencer," he added apologetically.

"Bye Caleb," she said exiting the bathroom and returning to her friend in the living room.

* * *

It wasn't long before Spencer heard her doorbell ring for the second time that night. She went to answer it, knowing it would be Caleb. She let him in and offered him a small smile, which he returned. She had to admit that she was a little snappy with him on the phone.

Leading him to the living room where Hanna was still watching _The Notebook_, she called "Hanna, someone's here to see you."

"Unless it's Ryan Gosling I don't want to see them," she sing-songed, having calmed down from her previous breakdown.

"If it is Ryan tell him to take his shirt off before he comes in here," she slurred as she was now pretty trashed from the vodka.

"See what I've been dealing with," she whispered patting Caleb's shoulder.

Hearing that remark, Caleb couldn't help but make a sarcastic, smartass comment as he entered the living room. "Want me to take my shirt off princess?"

"That won't be necessary," Spencer muttered rolling her eyes while Hanna's head shot up at the sound of his voice.

"Caleb? What are you doing here?," she mumbled, wiping her mascara stained face quickly.

"Taking you home with me. Let's go," he said matter-of-factly.

"And what if I'm too 'tired' to go with you?," she said rolling her eyes and making the quotation marks sign with her fingers.

"Then I'll carry you," he said completely serious. "I think you've had enough to drink, Hanna," he said prying the bottle out of her tight grip.

"Caleb you didn't have to come over here just because Ms. Braniac called you," she said, now feeling somewhat betrayed by Spencer. She shot her a dirty look. "If you don't want to spend time with me then just go home," she said to Caleb in a voice that she hoped didn't sound as weak as she felt.

"I'm not going home until you come with me. And for the record I was tired and I'm not mad at you and I'm not planning to break up with you," he said sitting down on the couch next to her, trying to ease her worries right away.

"You're acting mad," she noted and he had to admit that he was. Frankly, he was a little mad at Hanna for doubting him, but more at himself for making her feel this way.

Caleb took a deep breath, trying to be calm and even out his voice so he wouldn't sound mad. "Well maybe I'm a little mad at you for acting this way now and not telling me about what happened last night, but I'm not mad at you about all the –A stuff. The Jamie thing wasn't your fault," he said taking her hand and hoping that she wouldn't pull it away. She didn't.

"Okay," she said quietly, somewhat believing him, but not entirely convinced.

"Will you come home with me now please?," he pleaded.

"Only if you're not mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you," he said sincerely, looking straight into her glistening blue eyes.

"Good."

Hanna got up off the couch, still holding Caleb's hand. And then suddenly everything was spinning, as she was now reeling from the effects of the alcohol. She stumbled forward, and Caleb grabbed her waist.

"Whoa, steady," he said helping her stand upright again.

Now holding onto Caleb's hand tighter, Hanna still stumbled after a few more steps.

"That's it. I'm carrying you," he said bending down to carry her bridal style. She knew she was too drunk to walk straight and was happy to be in Caleb's arms again anyway so she didn't object.

"Thanks Spencer," Caleb told the brunette before carrying Hanna to his car outside.

* * *

After a few stares from strangers in the elevator, Caleb finally managed to carry Hanna from his car to his apartment, refusing to let Hanna walk as he was sure she'd wind up on the ground if he released her from his hold. He set Hanna down so she was sitting on his kitchen counter.

"That was sooooooo unnecessary," she moaned as she was embarrassed being carried by her boyfriend in public.

"Hanna, stop it. I wasn't going to let you hurt yourself." He handed her a tall glass of water. "Here, drink this. All of it," he said rather forcefully.

"Bossy tonight," she said rolling her eyes at him. He just smirked at her. "Stay here. I'm going to go find you some Advil."

She rolled her eyes again as he left the kitchen, annoyed at him telling her what to do. Feeling stubborn, she climbed down from the counter, but everything started spinning again as she tried to walk so she sat down on the floor.

Caleb smirked again when he saw her on the floor, "Do you ever do what you're told?"

"Do you ever do what you're told?," she countered childishly.

He laughed at her and shook his head at his girlfriend's behavior. Even drunk, she was still pretty damn cute. He handed her the Advil and she took it without a fight thankfully. He left to go back to the bathroom again, this time returning with a wet washcloth.

He sat down next to her and started wiping her black, mascara stained cheeks with the washcloth until the makeup mess on her face was gone. "I'm sorry," he said again, feeling guilty and responsible for being the reason she was such a mess right now.

"Me too. Thanks for taking care of me," she murmured softly, crashing her lips to his without warning. The kiss was short, yet intimate, as the taste of vodka soon spread to Caleb's mouth too.

"Let's go to bed," he told, picking her up before she had a chance to object. It had been a long day for Caleb and he was desperate for sleep at this point.

He carefully laid her down on his bed and took off her shoes. "Do you want a shirt of mine to sleep in or something?," he asked her knowing her answer. She nodded sleepily so he retrieved a t-shirt from one of his drawers for her and helped her take off her remaining clothing. The black lace he saw underneath her clothes drove him crazy when he realized he wouldn't be taking that off tonight.

Finally laying down next to her and draping an arm protectively around her we whispered that he loved her and that he'd never leave her before realizing that she was already fast asleep.

* * *

**Stay tuned for chapter 2! I've already started on it and think it will be up by Sunday night. Of course you all know reviews=motivation and will make it be up faster though! Warning- Chapter 2 will be rated M though so don't read it if that makes you uncomfortable.**

**Seriously though? Can I just rant for a second?... What the freakin' hell are you thinking Mar? Taking away the most mature, realistic and not to mention HOTEST relationship on PLL. My Haleb heart cannot take this! I'll be waiting to see how everything plays out but you can be damn sure that I will not "embrace" the ending of Haleb. Please Mar, give me a break! Also I'm super pissed at all the tweets about Spencer and Toby visting Ravenswood. Why isn't Hanna visting Ravenswood, Mar? Answer me that! Gahhh my feels. And don't get me wrong, I'm still happy for Tyler's success... But still!**** Rant over. Stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! You guys seriously make my day!**

**Note: WARNING! This chapter is rated M. **

**Enjoy… **

* * *

Hanna awoke with a headache from last night's activities, but it wasn't as bad she'd expected. Perhaps all the water Caleb made her drink and that Advil helped lessen the severity of her hangover. She reached for Caleb, but felt empty sheets. She turned over and read the note he left for her in his adorable, scribbly handwriting. _Han, Go back to sleep. I'll be back soon. Went to go get breakfast and coffee. I love you. - C_

She smiled at how sweet he was and how silly her fears from yesterday of him breaking up seemed now. She closed her eyes again, attempting to go back to sleep like the note told her to.

Less than a minute later though she heard his front door opening and she knew Caleb was home. He peeked his head through the bedroom door carrying coffee, a bag of food, and more Advil, checking to see if she was awake yet.

"Hi," she said smiling, her voice groggy and hoarse from just waking up.

"Hi. How do you feel?," he asked her cautiously. He couldn't help but smile at her though. She looked so beautiful with her blonde curls in a mess, lying in his bed in only his t-shirt and without any makeup, showcasing her natural beauty – something he didn't see all that often.

"Mmm. Not great. Better than I deserve though," she said sheepishly.

"I'm sorry," he said sitting down next to her and kissing the top of her head.

"Don't feel sorry for me. I know I shouldn't drink like that," she said, her voice still hoarse.

"Here," he said handing her the Advil and a glass of water.

"I also got coffee from the Brew and a cinnamon bagel for you," he said taking the water glass from her after she was done and handing her the coffee.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do this," she murmured taking a sip of the coffee. It tasted amazing – just the thing to help mend her hangover.

"I did actually. I have like no food here and I couldn't let you starve," he explained chuckling. "Do you want to go grocery shopping with me later?"

She nodded while drinking more of her coffee, eager to spend the day with him no matter what they were doing.

* * *

After Hanna and Caleb had finished eating their breakfast in bed, Caleb sat against his headboard, with Hanna sitting between his legs while he massaged her shoulders gently. _Where was this therapy last night?,_ Hanna thought to herself.

Caleb interrupted their comfortable silence. "I'm sorry about last night. I never meant to give you the impression that I didn't want to see you. I seriously was just really tired and wanted to go to bed," he explained apologetically.

Hanna sighed, frustrated that she had let her fears of their relationship take over her last night. "I'm sorry too. I overreacted."

He kissed her temple, continuing to knead her shoulders with her hands as he felt her tense body relax under his touch. "Will you explain to me why you felt the need to get that drunk last night?" He hated seeing her such a mess last night, and he knew that he was partly to blame for that.

"You know the answer. I thought you were breaking up with me," she replied sadly.

"Hanna, I was mad at –A but I was never mad at you. I promise," Caleb told her in a soft voice, trying to get that in her head for good as she seemed to never believe it.

"Did you find Jamie?," she asked changing the subject, but afraid of the answer.

Caleb let out a frustrated sigh. "No. I went back to the house he was staying in last, but he wasn't there. I waited all night for him to come home and he never showed. Then I went into town and asked around to try and find out if anyone would know where he'd be. And then I waited at the house again the next night. No luck. He hasn't answered any of my calls or texts either."

"I'm sorry," Hanna murmured as she turned around to face him, saddened by the distraught expression on his face.

He sighed again. "I know you are." Hanna held his face in one hand and stoked his cheek tenderly. "Want to fill me in on everything I missed here?," Caleb asked.

"Yeah I guess." Hanna told him everything he'd missed when he was gone. Every detail about the fire, Red Coat who may or may not be Alison, Mona, and finding Jason's body. She hated rehashing everything, but wanted to keep good on their promise of telling each other everything. Plus Caleb was just as much involved with –A as she was and he needed to know if they ever had a chance of solving this cruel mystery that was now their lives.

"I wouldn't blame you if you broke up with me you know," she added when she was done explaining everything and answering Caleb's questions.

"What?," he asked her confused as to where she was coming from and pained at the thought of them breaking up again in the first place.

"I've made your life a complete mess with this –A shit. You don't deserve it. Sometimes I feel like you would've been better off if you hadn't met me," she said truthfully.

Caleb shook his head and rolled his eyes at her. "Hanna, stop it. You basically saved my life."

"What are you talking about?," she said as she snuggled into his chest.

"My life wasn't exactly perfect when I met you, remember?," he asked rhetorically. "If it wasn't for you I would probably still be dodging foster parents and sleeping on a bench outside the bus station. I wouldn't have gone to see my mom because you're the one who talked me into it. And did you forget already that you're the reason I even started a relationship with my dad?"

Hanna still refused to believe him. In her mind she did kind of ruin his life. Speaking of his mom she asked him, "Are you sure you don't want to live in Montecito?" They had had this conversation once before, not long after Caleb went to see her the first time, and he'd told her that he would be happier in Rosewood then. This was before he knew about –A though.

"Yes, I'm sure," he said kissing the top of her head. Why didn't she realize that he never wanted to leave her after everything they'd been through? He had to convince her.

"Hanna, look at me. Please?," he asked her before she pulled her head out of his chest and looked up at him.

"Hanna, I love you so much, okay?" She nodded feeling like the way he said 'okay' needed a response. "So much," he whispered holding her face in one of his hands so she would hold his gaze, while keeping the other wrapped tightly around her. "So much that I will never want you out of my life. _Never_," he said with more emphasis. "You're my number one. You will _always_ be my number one. You're the only person in my life who's never left me or betrayed me. I can always count on you… Just like I hope you know you can always count on me," he said now getting emotional, his voice cracking just a smidge on the last part. "I'm never going to leave you, okay?" She nodded again, tears starting to trickle down her face. "Never," he promised.

"And we're going to get through this –A stuff just like we always do," he continued. "We'll figure out. After everything we've been through do you think I'm going to let –A tear us apart?"

She shook her head 'no.'

"That's right." he whispered. "C'mere," he commanded as he pulled her in for a long hug, his chin resting on the top of her head.

"I'm going to marry you one day. Did you know that?," he whispered to her in their tight embrace, smiling.

"You are?," she asked looking back up at him with one of the most breathtaking smiles he's ever seen from her. They had never talked about marriage before, but Hanna had pictured herself in the future with Caleb multiple times. Hearing him say this out loud made her smile like an idiot. She didn't even know if he ever wanted to get married.

He nodded. "I'm going to listen to you obsess about our wedding for months while you pick out every little detail," he said laughing, knowing that this is what she'll probably do in the future. Hanna smiled knowing he was right. "We're going to have the wedding I know you've dreamed about since you were a little girl." He pulled her back in for another hug, kissing the top of her head again.

She pulled away from his embrace after a minute, looking up at him again. "I love you Caleb," she now said seriously, her bright smile gone, before leaning in to lightly brush her lips against his, pouring out her infinite love for him in a soft, yet passionate kiss.

"I love you too," he whispered as she pulled away, gently wiping away the remaining tears on her face.

Hanna leaned in again, this time kissing him a lot less gently and a lot more passionately. Caleb groaned as Hanna traced his lips with her tongue, granting her access into his mouth. Hungry tongues intertwined and fought for dominance as Hanna pushed Caleb down on the bed and moved to straddle him.

Hanna trailed kisses across Caleb's neck, her breath hot on his skin, while Caleb's hands found their way underneath the t-shirt Hanna was wearing, loving the feeling of her soft skin beneath his fingertips. Caleb let out a moan that started deep in his throat as Hanna's tongue ran across the sensitive skin of his Adam's apple. She trailed another circuit of kisses back up towards Caleb's ear, nibbling on his earlobe as he closed his eyes, lost in the sensations she was making him feel.

"Will you make love to me?," Hanna whispered softly in his ear, pleading.

Caleb nodded and opened his eyes, which were now a shade darker, pooling with love and desire. _As if she had to ask_, he thought.

Hanna smiled and bit her lip. Her hands made their way underneath his shirt, riding it up with her hands. Caleb sat up, pulling her onto his lap so she could lift his shirt off easier. Hanna ran her hands down his sculpted chest, across his long scar, admiring her boyfriend's newly exposed chest. "As good as Ryan Gosling's?," he breathed referring to her drunken reference to Ryan's chest last night.

Hanna blushed. "Better," she replied before kissing him again.

They kissed and kissed as Hanna's hands made their way into Caleb's hair. Caleb got to work on Hanna's (or rather his) shirt, lifting it over her as she raised her arms, effectively tossing it to the floor. Her signature black lace bra and panties turned him on even more as he guided her to lie back down on his bed.

Climbing on top of her, Caleb held Hanna's gaze, enthralled with the girl underneath him. "Do you know how beautiful you are?," he whispered, completely serious, moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

Hanna smiled brightly. Caleb always managed to make her feel flawless, always managing to erase the self-conscious worries about her body. "Yeah, my boyfriend tells me all the time," she teased.

Caleb gave her his cocky half smile. "Hmm, sounds like a good boyfriend."

"The best," she assured him, pulling his head back down to kiss her.

With his lips glued to hers, Caleb managed to unhook her bra and pull it off. She moaned into his mouth and arched her back, feeling his erection on her bare hip through the jeans he was wearing. Caleb moved his lips across her neck and down to her collarbone, nipping at her delicate skin, while his hands started massaging her breasts. It was as if Hanna felt every one of Caleb's touches deep in her belly and she didn't know how much longer she could take his sweet torture before she started to beg him to take her. She bit her lip to suppress another moan that threatened to leave her mouth as he began a hot trail of kisses down her body, through the crevice between her breasts… to her bellybutton… and finally over the thin lace of her panties.

Caleb, frustrated with the lack of sounds coming from Hanna, moved back up her body to whisper, "Stop it," in her ear.

Hanna turned red, immediately self-conscious that she had done something wrong. "What?," she asked him confused.

"Stop biting your lip, okay?," he told her gently.

She nodded. Not even realizing she was doing it earlier. She just couldn't help it. She was mortified at some of the sounds she would make when she was being intimate with Caleb, but Caleb had told her on multiple occasions that he found every sound she made sexy.

Caleb kissed her passionately again, while his fingers slowly brushed against her sex, tracing her opening through her panties. He groaned and felt himself grow harder, feeling how wet she was already. He assaulted her neck with kisses once again, while his thumbs slipped into her panties, removing them as Hanna finally let a long, suppressed moan escape from her mouth. She gasped again when she felt one of his fingers start to move inside her, and then two, while his thumb stoked her clitoris, working her into a frenzy. Caleb felt her hands tangle in his hair, grasping his long locks so tightly that it was almost painful, and he knew he had her right on the edge.

"Caleb… please… I need you," she begged breathless as he continued to kiss her neck, working his fingers inside her. Every touch and every kiss made Hanna feel as if her body was on fire and she could not take another second of foreplay.

Caleb smiled at her, quickly discarding his pants and underwear on the floor. He secretly loved teasing her just so he could hear her beg for him. He reached for the drawer on his bedside table, quickly pulling a condom out, ripping through the foil, and sliding it on his length.

Caleb slowly eased himself inside her, kissing her cheek as soon as he heard a sharp intake of breath from her. Hanna shut her eyes as he began filling her whole. Caleb whispered in her ear how much he loved her and she nodded opening her eyes, unable to form words at that moment. Caleb took that as permission to continue, slowly moving his body with hers in a gentle rhythm.

It wasn't long before Hanna had her legs wrapped around his waist and fingernails digging into his back, begging him to move faster and hold her body tighter.

Utterly lost in what Caleb was doing to her body, Hanna's mind drifted back to the previous night and how alone she felt when she was texting Caleb in her room, thinking that he was going to break up with her. It amazed her at how she could go her feeling so insecure last night to feeling so comforted by Caleb's presence this morning. He knew how to calm her down and more importantly, how to make her feel loved and wanted. He made her feel safe and protected whenever they were together, which was a great relief thinking about being in the fire nights ago. When she was with him, she knew he would never let anything bad happen to her.

Caleb continued thrusting into her tight body now beaded with sweat, kissing her everywhere he could, while his hands rubbed her back or massaged her breasts. He kissed her lips passionately again, and knew it wasn't long before she would reach her climax.

"Caleb… I… I…" she gasped breaking away for air, attempting to tell him how he was making him feel as she fell over the edge.

"Shh, just let go baby. I got you," he encouraged as she finally came undone around him.

"Jesus Hanna…" he panted as he found his own release, collapsing on top of her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck as her hands tangled in his hair once again, holding him to her. Never wanting to let go. Never wanting the moment to end. "I'm never leaving you, Han. Never," he murmured against her neck. Tears began pooling in Hanna's once again after he whispered his promise to her again and again. She never wanted to lose him. Never. And now she was sure he wanted the same thing.

He pulled out of her and moved to lie beside her, both of them breathing heavily. He got up real quick to dispose of the protection and noticed her tears as he lay down next to her again.

"Why are you crying? Did I hurt you?," he asked growing concerned and pulling her into his arms.

"No… no… I just love you _so _much. And I'm just being really emotional…" she said struggling to find words. She didn't really even know what she was feeling either. "And last night was… a long night. But now I'm here with you and everything's perfect."

"Mmm you're perfect Hanna," he said kissing her sweaty forehead and rubbing her back. He was never leaving her. Never.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! I hope it wasn't too cheesy, but what do you expect out of me when my OTP is being ripped apart people! Also, this was my first time writing smut so please leave me a review to at least tell me it didn't suck (hopefully). Tell me what else you want me to write in the future as well! XOXO**


End file.
